I Couldn't Tell You
by PagetPaulson
Summary: A persuasive Jack Hotchner


"Jack," the detective almost sighed, forcing a gentle smile on her face as she walked over to the young boy. "Sweetie I need you to give me the power strip, ok?" Reaching for the object, her eyes popped open when the seven year old ripped it away from her.

Emily's lips rolled inward to stop the smile from spreading over her face as she watched the interaction.

"Jack, give me the power strip."

The sandy haired boy's brown eyes widened. "No."

Jane's jaw clenched at the tiny smile she could see the young boy sporting. "Jack give it to me right now or you're in trouble."

Watching as her girlfriend's shoulders began to slouch in defeat, Emily sat herself up in her seat. "Jane," she said gently, not wanting to draw Jack's attention to her, "come here."

They had only been watching the seven year old for just over an hour before he started acting up. While Emily had agreed to watch her boss's son, Jane hadn't been aware that the date she had planned for them that day would be changing. Instead of a romantic picnic on the beach, the pair was spending the day in Emily's house making sure the seven year old didn't burn it down.

Jane shook her head, walking over to the older woman and sitting down beside her. "This is why we're not having kids."

The brown eyed woman laughed lightly, running her fingers through her girlfriend's curls as she slouched back into her couch in defeat. "I think the reason we're not having kids is because you don't have any sperm I can use," she pouted, laughing at the glare her girlfriend sent her way. "You're getting too worked up. He's just a child."

"He's a very stubborn child," the younger woman stated, looking at the young boy who sat himself on the living room floor.

Rolling her eyes playfully at the woman she'd been with for three years Emily got herself off of the couch and walked over to the boy she was babysitting. "Jack Attack," she grinned, watching the seven year old look up to her from his spot on the ground. "What are you doing?"

Jack grinned up to the woman who had always been his favorite aunt and handed over the power strip. "Look how cool, Aunt Emily!"

She quickly put the strip back underneath the television and helped Jack off of the floor. "You're probably getting a little bored here inside, huh?" Noting his nod, Emily took his small hand in hers. "What if Jane and I take you over to the park and we check out the batting cages?"

The brown eyes of the sandy haired boy bugged. "For real?"

Emily dragged her finger over her chest. "Cross my heart," she winked.

Jane watched, almost in awe, as the older woman picked up the laughing little boy into her arms and carried him off into the kitchen to get him a juice box before they left. It had always amazed her how friendly her girlfriend could be when the wall she had spent years building up finally came crumbling down, but her demeanor with children was something else.

"Jane?"

The detective's eyes snapped up from the doorway to the living room she had zoned out staring at and saw her girlfriend with a smile on her face.

Emily's hand gripped Jack's as she shoved an extra juice box into her purse. "You ready?"

It was a strange sense of happiness that Jane felt wash over her as she watched Emily singing along with her friend's son as they made their way out of the house and over to the car, her girlfriend putting the young boy in the booster seat she kept just in case her boss needed her to watch young Jack. She was his favorite sitter after all. It didn't matter how much Jane could make the older woman smile, it was that young boy who always put her in the best mood.

"Jane," Jack said strongly.

The dark eyed woman shared a grin with the FBI agent who hopped into the driver's seat. "Yes Jack?"

Struggling momentarily with the booster seat buckle, one that he had been able to do for himself the last year or so, Jack looked up to the woman who had been dating his favorite aunt. "My dad says that you and Aunt Emily are girlfriends and you're gonna get married soon."

Emily did her best to hide her smile as she gripped the steering wheel. She had shared with her best friend that she had planned on proposing to the younger woman around their fourth year anniversary, and the seven year old had been peering around the corner to eavesdrop on the entire conversation. "One day we will," she agreed, looking to her girlfriend as she got in the passenger seat.

Jane heard the seven year old laugh at the smile her girlfriend gave him in the mirror, and she watched Emily start the car with those bitten down nails she'd been trying to grow out.

"Are you gonna have babies too?" the curious boy asked, playing with the ties on his sweatshirt.

Emily's lashes batted as they pulled out of the driveway, feeling the eyes of her girlfriend boring straight into her. "I'm not sure, Jack."

She knew that it had always been her in this relationship to be the one who would decide if they were to going to start a family. She had always been against it, never one to grow fond of anyone else's kid, but whatever it was that she saw in Emily light up when she saw a child made her want that too. Whatever made the older woman happy, she would do.

"Maybe," Jane spoke quietly, just loud enough to satisfy the young boy in the backseat and just low enough to spark her own arm hairs to stand on end. Just maybe.


End file.
